


when can I see you again?

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, OC, Original Character(s), Other, fantroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sad olivebloods meets a lonely tealblood and they become best friends and moirails</p>
            </blockquote>





	when can I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot about my fantrolls uvu
> 
> these two are definitely my favourite I love them so much

==> be the stressed olive blood  
  
  
Oh please, stress didn't even begin to describe how much anxiety you were experiencing right now  
  
  
Your name is cupric patina and you are currently stuck in a pile of snow.  
  
Honestly you have no clue how you got stuck in this goddamn pile of snow, you were walking along a path that would supposedly lead you to the center of the mountain you were approaching when the snow just sunk below you and you got sucked into it. You have been trying to pull yourself out for the past 20 minutes but you keep sinking into the snow as you try to dig your way out, you push some more snow away and feel yourself slip down lower suddenly feel your feet surrounded by heat.  
  
You freeze up as your feet fell through the snow surrounding you, you couldn't feel a bottom to the hole and felt very unsettled as you tried to now your left foot around to see if there was something that could be used as leverage but found nothing that would help. Ha you could barely move as it is why would that even work, that was a dumb waste of time...  
  
A large gust of icy cold wind blasts past your small frame and you shivered as it blew past, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm. Those assholes that ran the mines had sent up to these godforsaken mountains to look for the supposed veins of metal that ran through it, they didn't tell you that it would be this cold!  
You try to shift out of the snow once again but stop when you barely move. It had gotten so cold that you were having a hard time feeling anything at all, most of your limbs had gone numb. It was horrible  
  
You sit in the snow quietly for a few minutes, calling for help would be a spectacular waste of time after all so you might as well enjoy the silence for a bit while you try to figure out how to get out of your little problem  
  
You suddenly feel an odd sensation from your feet, still submerged in the strange warmth as the sharp jabbing feeling continues. You take in a sharp breath of air and tense up as you realize that there was obviously something alive wherever your feet currently were and that this was a mountain with god knows what kind of monsters on it!  
You start to panic and try to kick whatever is touching your foot and manage to shift your foot slightly but nowhere near enough to possibly scare away whatever was near your foot. You try to scramble out quickly as you feel the temperature drop as more wind blasts past, it was getting cold quickly and you felt yourself start to get sleepy due to the cold.  
This didn't look like a very good situation.  
  
You squirm in the snow violently as you try to escape, knowing somewhere in the back of your mind that if you don't get out you'll either die a frozen death or a possibly violent one at the hands of whatever was below you. You struggle and struggle but no matter what you do you remain trapped within the snow.

  
You can no longer feel the thing that was touching your feet but you also can't feel the rest of your body. There is an annoying darkness lingering in your peripheral as you feel yourself drifting off to sleep, you remember some of the other troll that had been offered this job mention that the cold had this effect. That is probably the reason that everyone but you turned it down.  
  
Dammit you just wanted a reason to leave the hell hole known as the mining district, you didn't want to die just as you managed to leave it and see something other than the dirt and metal you are surrounded by every other day.  
  
There was a low rumbling around you from what was most likely an earthquake, you look around once again and feel a large amount of snow fall on top of your head. It probably fell from the trees when the ground shook, you sighed and just relaxed as the feeling left your arms; getting sleepier by the second every cell in your being was screaming at you to not fall asleep but you couldn't stop your eyes from closing.  
  
You barely register the murmuring sounds coming above you as you slowly slip into a cold sleep and everything goes black  
  
==> be the scruffy teal blood an hour in the past  
  
Hey! That's not very nice. You may be a bit of a mess but that is a normal thing for you.  
Your name is salire linski and it may be time to do something about all this goddamn snow. Recently there have been a lot of snow storms and all of the snowfall has caused all of the grates set up to release steam from the tunnels has to clog up, it's been a pain since it has caused the tunnels to become even hotter then they already were. Not that it meant much to you since you spend most of your time climbing the mountains anyway.  
  
You have been putting off clearing the snow due to some of the bruises that currently litter your skin, there is one in particular that causes discomfort whenever you move around too much but you haven't let that discourage you from procrastinating and avoiding the task at hand!  
  
Admiringly it has also hasn't gotten any better since you got it but hey a lot of your bruises had stuck around since you got them so it doesn't matter, you have a pretty high pain tolerance.  
  
You make your way through the tunnels that run throughout you mountain with your snow shovel in hand, thinking about where you would begin your colossal task of unclogging the steam grates and just walk at a casual pace. You think about what you can do after your task is all finished, maybe you could spend more time climbing after it was done! This time you'll be sure not to give yourself another bruise.  
  
You look up and your eyes follow the patterns in the rock as you walk onwards humming to yourself as you went, you continue like this for a few minutes before your eyes fell onto what looks like......feet? Yeah that was a pair of feet?! You scramble over to what appeared to be feet that had sunk through one of the open grates, circling around them you raise you shovel up and poke them with curiosity using the tip of your shovel. They started to move slightly in reaction to your pokes as you continued to poke them.  
  
You feel limitless excitement as you stopped touching them with your shovel and dashed off the nearest tunnel exit, happily stepping out into the cold air as you try to pin point where the owner of the feet was.   
  
You were just about to meet another troll for the first time in your life.  
You were actually going to see another troll in the flesh after living your life in isolation. You tread through the thick snow as you traveled to where you believed the mystery troll was, you were pretty sure you were going the right way you did know the mountain like the back of your hand.

  
Finally arriving at the location of the grate you slowly poke your head out from behind a tree, just looking to see if the stranger was dangerous at all. You see him.  
The stranger is stuck in the deep snow, obviously falling through the grate below. You edge closer as to get a better look, noticing that the stranger wasn't trying to get out. In fact he didn't seem to be moving at all. You step out and make your way over to the other troll with caution peering into the pit if snow "uh dude are you alright in there?"  
  
It didn't look like the troll in the pit was awake; you use your shovel to move the snow around your feet, making space to move before you shoveled away some of the snow surrounding the other troll. You slowly step over to the stranger and edged closer, your curiosity clearly getting the better of you as your hand rests on the other trolls shoulder and....  
Wow he is really cold. Like unbelievable cold, you aren't an expert regarding biology but you were pretty sure that this was bad.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
  
You shake the mystery troll harshly to try and illicit a reaction but he remains as still as before; reaching down you pull him out of the snow, the snow around him falling into the grate as he was removed.  
  
As the snow fell into the grate you dragged him away from the snow pile and laid the stranger down on the ground. Looking at him you see that his blood colour is olive as shown by the symbol on his shirt. What in the world would he be doing here anyway? You place your hands on both sides of his neck to feel for a pulse but quickly grow impatient of that and just lean down and press your ear to his chest to see if you could hear anything, there is a slow thud as you heard his heat beat. It was pretty slow though and as you sit up you notice that his breathing is extremely shallow.  
  
You think this guy might be freezing to death.  
  
You stick your shovel into the snow and make sure that it wedged itself tightly in the snow, you can come back for it and finish your job later. Bending down you scoop the surprisingly short troll into your arms and quickly retrace the steps you took and soon found yourself standing in front of the entrance to the tunnels. Well you sure as hell couldn't leave him to freeze to death, what else are you supposed to do!?  
  
You feel some sharp jabs of pain coming from the bruise on your chest as you carry the troll into the tunnels, you'll have to see to them when you get back to your hive but right now you just focused on carrying the olive blood with the hopes that you can help him back at your hive. The bruises continued to cause much discomfort as to slowly marched onwards and you had a feeling that this was going to be a /long/ walk home...

  
==> be the frozen troll  
  
You aren't frozen anymore, well at least that's what it feels like. You can defiantly feel something warm beside you but you can't tell what it is but you are pretty sure you are half asleep since everything is dark. The last thing you remember is falling asleep in the snow and you doubt that snow would feel this warm....or soft....  
  
Where the hell are you?  
  
You crack your eyes open and try to sit up but find it incredibly hard to move mainly because you have been wrapped up in what appears to be blankets and because you are actually extremely warm and comfy.  
  
You glance around the room with half lidded eyes and take in what you see. You are definitely inside somewhere since the room you were seeing was all kinds of domestic, oh god there were even drawings stuck to the fridge with magnets.  
  
You don't bother to get up and out of the pile of blankets you were wrapped in and opted to nestle into them instead. Hey it was cold in the snow you have the right to be keeping warm and that is exactly what you planned on doing. You ponder how you got here as the warmth surrounded you, obviously you didn't walk here yourself so who could it have been......  
  
You were lost in thought when you are suddenly met with someone's face only inches apart from your own and if you could have jumped back you would have but since you were wrapped up in the blankets you really couldn't so you just settled with a very startled scream  
  
"WHOA WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
Who is that guy?!  
  
==> be that guy  
  
  
Well it seems that the little olive blood has woken up, but he also seems to be screaming at you.  
  
About three hours ago you had walked back into your hive carrying the little guy and had taken the liberty of switch his soaking wet clothes for something dryer and warmer then wrapping him up in your pile of blankets. Thankfully he got warm quickly.  
You spent the next two hours either hovering over him or watching him from behind your couch with curiosity. You had also changed out of your work shirt and into a much cooler tank top on as you quietly wondered what he was doing in the mountain in the first place, it honestly was a goddamn mystery to you.  
  
It was only now that you noticed that he had woken up an instead of approaching him slowly like you had planned, you quickly lept up and started to bombard him with questions. It would have been wiser to have approached slowly, mainly because the sudden movement had caused pain to blossom from your chest bruise, you are starting to think that there is something seriously wrong with it but like lots of other things that can wait because you have a guest!  
  
You smile as the olive blood finished yelling out in surprise, you are practically bubbling with all kinds of questions but you believe that it would be smart to start off with some simple ones  
  
"Hi! My name is Salire what's yours?"  
  
==> be the troll that is currently flipping their shit  
  
Uh yes troll that is flipping his shit here, and yes you are indeed flipping your shit right now and you have every right to because you don't know who this guy currently above you is! A quick glance at his shirt tells you that he is a tealblood but that is pretty much all you can figure out, although you are definitely sure that this guy was the one that pulled you out of the snow.  
  
You look up at him and register that he had said that his name was Salire, he was smiling brightly at you but you remain extremely wary of him. After last week you have been acting edgy around pretty much any troll near you because of well…..  
  
You aren’t going to mention it. You don’t even want to remember it  
  
You blink a few times before realizing that the tealblood was excitedly addressing you again “hellooo? Alternia to mystery dude, you alright there?” you look at him dumbly for a few seconds before speaking back ”u-uh hi, my name is Cupric. Cupric patina” he was still smiling at you as you responded and you were starting to feel unsettled, mainly since you couldn’t move in reaction to anything quickly because of all the blankets you were surrounded by. The tealblood looked at you with an extremely curious expression and started to rapidly ask you questions   
  
“what are you doing up in the mountains? Ooh! How did you even get stuck in the snow? That wasn’t very smart. How did you even get up here and what is it like down the mountain? Is there snow? It would be so weird without snow. Is there snow where you come from? Where do you even come from?” the tealblood was babbling on with all these questions and you felt you head spin as you tried to keep up with what he was saying. You only just woke up for fucks sake.  
  
“whoa whoa slow the fuck down, you are going to give yourself a fucking aneurysm if you keep talking so bloody fast” you squirmed in the blankets as you tried to get up, the other troll moved away slightly so that you had enough room to sit up and looked at you with anticipation. You had a very strong feeling that you weren't going anywhere until this guy’s questions were answered. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you turn and face the tealblood “okay uh, salire right? Just say that again, SLOWLY this time”  
  
He looked at you with an ecstatic expression and continued his questioning with enthusiasm “okay cupric! Where are you from, what is it like?!” he was practically shining as he waited for your answer. Sighing lightly you answer his question “I come from the mining district; it’s just dusty full of dirt and just sucks altogether.” He gave you a confused look as you mentioned the mine “never heard of it before, is it big?”   
  
“It’s pretty well known in this area I’m kinda surprised that you haven’t heard of it” the mines were pretty important to Alternia and it was common knowledge, you felt slightly surprised that Salire didn’t seem to know about it. He laughed happily as you spoke “I’m all alone up here and I don’t really know much about things outside of the mountain. Internet connection and reception is horrible so I can’t exactly look stuff up whenever I want eheh”. Well that that explained all of his questions, it dawned on you that this is probably the first time that he has met another troll since you know for a fact that no one ever comes up to the mountains   
  
“So what you have never left this frozen hell before?” You found it hard to believe that he has never left the mountain, it should be near IMPOSSIBLE to survive up here. There were freak weather changes all of the time that made the place too cold to be habitable normally. Salire frowned at you as you called the mountain a frozen hell and piped up when you were about to rant on about how shitty it was up here “hey! It may be cold and kinda shitty up here sometimes but it’s my home! And I can’t just leave you know, I’d just overheat”  
  
It was your turn to frown at the teal blood this time “what? Overheat? What bullshit is that suppose to be?” He shifted on the blankets as you stared at him, looking back at you when be began to talk “I get hot really easily and stuff, whenever I get too hot I collapse and black out. Because of that I spend heaps of time outside climbing, I get a few bruises sometimes but its still really fun!” He started smiling as he began to mention climbing and you had already deducted that when he said overheat he meant heatstroke but while he spoke you finally had a good look at the other troll.  
  
He looked kind of sick.  
  
His skin was completely covered in discolored bruise and cuts, there were also large bags under his eyes. Despite his generally optimistic speech and actions he looked as if he was ready to just curl up in a corner to die. It was honestly sad to look at and that was just by seeing the skin on his arms and neck, you could only imagine what he looked like under his shirt.  
  
Salire was still rambling on about the things he did during the night when you refocused on him after zoning out during your thoughts, raising your hands up and waving them to grab his attention “whoa hold on just a second, you said before you get a few bruises when climbing.” His attention was on you as you waved your hands angrily and gestured to the bruises on his arms “this does not look like /some/ bruises, that is fucking incredible that you would even say that”  
  
He stared at you stupidly before giving you a confused grin “oh those are /nothing/ compared to this one on my chest but its all good, it will go away eventually if I ignore them” you shake your head in disbelief, this guy was actually dumb enough to believe that. “Are you serious? Like are you stupid enough to just walk around without taking care of yourself?” You push him in the chest while you fume at his stupidity but instantly regret that when he lets out a pained whine  
  
Just how beat up /was/ this guy!  
  
“Ow! Why did you have to do that?” You stare at him as he clutches his chest and gritted his teeth. This guy was the biggest mess you had ever seen and obviously too dumb to be able to take care of himself, you kick the blankets off yourself in frustration and grab him by his forearm. Carefully avoiding most of the bruises as you yank him up.  
  
You note that he is much taller then you and scowl as he looks down on you with a confused expression. Firstly you were going to clean this guy up because just the sheer state he was in was starting to piss you off. “Do you have an abulation trap?” He nods and points towards a door a few meters away from you “yeah I have one but who doesn’t? They are important right?” You ignore his question and pull him forward and urge him into the room. You were going to get shit done.  
  
After pushing him beside the abulation trap you stand at the for with you arms on your hips, frowning at him as you stare at him “take your shirt of and spin around” salire splutters and gives you a disbelieving look as you stand there with your hands on your hips “w-What?! Why?!” You scowl and raise your voice in frustration as the teal blood continued to just stand around “because you clearly can’t take care of yourself!” You stomp over to and grab the bottom of his shirt,”come on take it off so I can see the rest of the damage you have caused to yourself”  
  
He hesitates for a second before allowing you to push his tank top up and then taking it off once you couldn’t pull it over his head. You step back as he tugs the top off and you stare.  
  
There are a mass amount of large bruises on his chest  
  
You feel yourself grow angry at the teal blood. He didn’t live in the mines like you did and it was at least five times safer up in the mountains then the hell you live and yet he was still a fucking mess. He has the option to live safely while you’re stuck fighting everyday just to make sure you don’t get killed off by some other jerkass!  
  
“Uh hey dude are you okay?”  
  
You take a second to compose yourself as salire looked at you with concern. You promised yourself that you wouldn’t break down over what happened last week and this definitely wasn’t the time for that either “yeah I’m fine…” You turn to the abulation trap and run the water to a decent temperature “now just shut up, take your pants off and get in because you clearly can’t take care of yourself and look disgusting” you grab some soap from the side of the abulation trap and pour a decent amount into the rising water. You can’t believe that you are actually doing this.  
  
Salire just looks at you with disbelief as you pour the soap into the water “what no way, and I’m not disgusting!” He is pouting angrily at you when you turn the water off and turn to face him “yes you are now get in the water, it’s pissing me off”. The teal blood crossed his arms and looked down at you, a pout still plastered on his face “make me”.   
  
Okay so you may or may not have over reacted when you pushed him into the water with his pants still on but you had hand enough with his stubbornness and just wanted to get him cleaned up so you could leave without the event making you feel guilty. And it also felt kinda satisfying to push him in after he said ‘make me’  
  
You place the soap on the side of the abulation trap again as roll up the sleeves of the large jumper the tealblood must have changed you into while you were asleep. Time to wash this fucking idiot  
  
==> be the soaking wet idiot  
  
You are so confused right now!  
  
One second ago you were standing up and completely draw but now you are sitting in your bathtub soaking wet, still trying to process what just happened. You sit in the tub before trying to scramble out of the soapy water but keep slipping an falling back in as you try to pull yourself out “what is going on I am SO CONFUSED OH MY GOD”  
  
You stop flailing and pull the hair that had moved in front of your eyes away as you look up at cupric, he has rolled up the sleeves of the massive jumper he is wearing and had his hands placed on his hips. That little guy had a pretty determined look plastered across his face as he began speaking to you “now that you are in the water take of your goddamn pants, you can leave your underpants or whatever on just hurry up!”  
  
You groan loudly and start to pull your sweatpants down, throwing them to the floor with a pout. He smirked with satisfaction before pouring a generous amount of soap onto your head and started to rub it into your hair harshly, you wince as he hands go through your tangled hair “how did this even happen?”  
Cupric stopped trying to yank out the knots and started to gently pull at your now soapy hair “it’s because you are a naive little shit”  
  
“Hey I am not” you tried to push your hair out of your face so you could see but the other troll pushed your hand away so you just ended up sighing and letting cupric continue scrubbing your hair  
  
At least he isn’t trying to hurt you or anything like that  
  
After a while what you assumed was a cup if water was dropped onto your head and the rest or the soap was washed away from your hair, this time when you brought your hand up to clear the hair from your face cupric didn’t stop you. You blinked a few times when the hair was out if your face and looked up to cupric who was drying his hands on one of the towels hanging from the rack “uh thanks for the help I guess”  
  
He looked at you with an eyebrow raised and sighed, you swear that you saw a smile though. It was nearly invisible but you saw it “yeah well start to take care of yourself, it’s highly likely that this wont happen again” you smile and shake your head, water flying from your hair as you stop and stand up “pass me a towel, I’ll lend you a helping hand for something now”  
  
Now you aren’t sure what happened but there was a large slam as the door was shut when you turned around, but cupric was gone and you didn’t have a towel.  
  
Stepping out of the tub you grab your own towel and start to dry yourself off, stepping back into the relaxation block and looking around for cupric. Where had the other troll gone?  
  
You pull an oversized jumper from the pile of laundry besides the couch and pull it over your head to cover your bruises. You don’t bother with pants. This is your hive if you don’t want to wear pants you ain’t gonna wear any goddamn pants  
  
You Captchalouge the towel and look around once again, you couldn’t see anything but……you think you heard crying?  
  
What? Why?

  
You listen carefully and hearths sounds again and deduce that the sound is definitely crying, walking across the room you follow the sound to the closet and open the door.

Oh, so that’s where cupric went.  
  
You stare down at the smaller troll as he sat in the corner if the closet with his knees against his chest and head in his arms, this is something you haven’t seen before. How does one even approach this situation? Okay let’s try something  
  
“You know this is where I keep my shoes?”

  
…… Nailed it  
  
He sniffed and looked up at you with tear filled eyes and you started to panic slightly, why was this happening?! “Just leave me alone” the smaller troll wiped the tears from his eyes to no avail, they were just replaced by new ones as he put his head back in his arms. You stood at the frame of the door and looked at with a frown, now you haven’t really interacted with others before but even an idiot could tell that something was very wrong.

Pulling the door closed as you tentatively step into the closet and sat down beside cupric, your back pressed against the wall as you glance over at him “uh are you sure? I mean usually trolls don’t start crying over nothing, right?”  
  
The other troll sniffed and raised his head enough to glare at you with teary eyes “don’t. hic, Go away. I don’t, hic, need help from some, hic, tealblood I have just met” you turn you head completely as you face him and frown as he sobbed into his arms and hiccuped as he cried. You eject a fleecy blanket from your sylladex and slowly throw it over you and cupric, you had lots of things hidden away in your sylladex “well I’m not smart but I can tell something is really wrong, it’s written all over your face”  
  
You slowly move your arm around the oliveblood and feel how he tensed up beneath your touch, you rub his shoulder in what feels like it should be soothing motions. You don’t know if you were doing the right thing but this guy looked like he needed some attention “uhhh you know it’s okay if you want to cry over something, it’s a good way to like…..help deal with emotions and stuff so if you want to just let out whatever is troubling you just go ahead”  
  
You feel him become less tense after that and for a second you think that he would stop crying but then the oliveblood let out the most bloodcurdling wail and buried himself in the fabric of your jumper. You were startled to say the least, his wail had shocked you beyond belief and the way he had latched onto you sent a jolt of pain through your being due to the bruises.

You had never heard such a horribly sad sound  
  
Cupric’s fists were clenched around the fabric of your jumper and his face was hidden between them as his small frame shook with loud cries and sobs, you slowly put your arms around him and rub his back as he trembled in your arms. The poor kid, you briefly wonder what had caused this to happen to him but put off asking until he is able to speak again and stop crying  
  
He hiccuped and kept shaking as tears ran down his face for a good ten minutes or so before the sobs finally started to become quiet and the violent shaking stopped, you pull back and look down at the olive blood with concern; lifting one of your hands to his face to wipe the tears from his cheek and move the hair from his face “you think you’re gonna be okay?”  
  
He took a shuttering breath of air and shook his head slightly as a fat tear ran down his face, looking up at salire with the depressing expression and burying his face in salire’s jumper again as he sobbed softly “do you want to talk about it?” You didn’t know what ‘it’ was but regardless you felt the need to help the other troll. No one should need to cry like this it just seemed…wrong  
  
You patted his back a few times before he nodded his head into your jumper, you ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him in to that he was sitting in your lap and the fleece blanket was wrapped around the two of you “alright just start when you feel comfortable okay”  
  
He sniffed again and wiped his nose as he tried to calm himself, you move your jumper sleeve over your hand and use it to wipe the tears away. He brought a hand up and clutched the sleeve of your jumper as you wiped away his tears “thank you….”  
  
He took a deep breath and did a fairly good job of composing himself before he began to speak “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep all of this in for much longer so thank you” you nod your head and see him begin to shake violently again as he tried to begin speaking, you pull him to your chest and keep him wrapped up in the blanket tightly. He stops shaking and leans into you as he begins to talk  
  
“I can’t take it anymore, I can’t take life in the mines. /everyday/ it is the same treatment, abuse from other miners digging for your life, abuse and digging. E-every time it gets worse and worse and now every single troll is target for murder and they always go for the smaller ones!” He was shaking slightly again despite being held and his voice had gradually become panicked and strained as he spoke. You run your fingers through his hair and rock him back and forth gently, trying to keep him calm  
  
Your efforts work and he keeps speaking steadily “e-everyday I’m a goddamn target of those fuckers and their death threats, and I can’t /live/ without it haunting me. I nearly fucking /died/ at their hands last week and I- I” cupric trailed off as fat olive tears began to run down his face silently you wipe them away tears before the fell and hugged him tightly. The poor guy.  
He sniffs and shakes again into your jumper as you hold him, the blanket wrapped protectively around both you and him. You wish there was something that you could do to help but sadly there wasn’t, you were just a single guy living on a mountain in the middle of no where. You run your fingers though his hair and just generally lavish him in soothing gestures “is there anything you can do to make it stop”  
  
Cupric shook his head into your chest and you wince slightly as he did “they monitor everyone that goes in and comes out, you or anyone fucking else /can’t/ do anything salire” you frown and a thick silence descends on the two of you, instead if talking about it you just keep holding the smaller troll tightly.  
  
A thought comes to mind as you begin to rock him back and forth slowly, yeah maybe it would help for a bit “well… In gonna assume that they sent you up here and don’t know when you are going back right?” A few seconds pass before he responds to you with a nod if his head, he didn’t look up at you though but you kept talking regardless “well instead of going back right away….why don’t you stay here for a while? I mean it sounds better then the mines right?”  
  
He remains silent for a while before he started to son again, you panic slightly and wonder if you had done something wrong again but when you pulled him away from you chest to check you saw that he wasn’t frowning  
  
No he was smiling  
  
Cupric wiped the tears from his face and smiled up at you with tear filled eyes and just kept nodding his head “yes! Hell fucking yes!” You find yourself smiling as well when he latched onto you with a tight hug despite the pain from your bruises, you put your arms around him and hold him tightly with a light laugh; simply holding him as he finished the last of his sobs  
  
You hug for a few minutes before the small oliveblood pipes up from your chest “uh salire”, you look down at him and give cupric a slightly quizzical expression as you respond “yeah cupric? What’s up?”  
  
“Are you wearing pants?”  
  
“Nope”  
  
He shakes his head and starts laughing and you quickly find yourself laughing along with him  
  
You feel like the upcoming weeks are going to be the best of your life  
  
==> be the oliveblood three weeks in the future  
  
  
You feel horrible because today is the day you go back to the mines.  
  
You aren’t being forced back, you are going by choice and that is what is making this so painful. The past three weeks have undoubtedly been the best of your life, you have felt so free and safe that going back to the mines is going to be one hell of a change but you can deal with it. You have to.  
  
For the sake if that goddamn lovable tealblooded idiot  
  
You walk forwards through the thick snow blanketing the ground from the previous night beside salire, a thick silence hanging around you too as the tealblood leads you to that path that would allow you to leave the mountain, you weren’t cold thanks to the thick jumper and scarf that salire had made you wear; much better then what you were wearing when you first walked this path  
  
Leaving was the best choice, you had been sent here to look for metals in the mountain by the warden of the mines and true to what they thought you /did/ find metal, the whole place was full of it but telling them that you did find something would just end up with everything being demolished to make way for construction and new mines.  
  
That would mean that salire would loose his home and you can clearly see that he wouldn’t survive anywhere but here, his body heat issues wouldn't allow him to live anywhere else for long periods of time. You still can’t believe that he was not fully aware of the problem before you forced him to sit down and educated him on the matter.  
  
If you didn't go back then another worker would be sent in your place and then both him and you would die. So, you made the choice to go back and file the report of your search and give then the false information of the whole place being empty.  
  
“….well we are here cupric” you are dragged out of your train of thought as salire broke the silence, coming to a halt at the end of the path you two had walked on. “Yeah i can fucking tell” you know exactly where this path leads, you took it up the mountain. You hadn't realized that sometime during the walk the tealblood had taken your hand and walked with you like that, only realizing after his grip tightened  
  
“Will you ever come back?” You glance up at the tealblood and see the very crestfallen expression on his face “don’t be stupid of course I will” you let go of his hand and hug him tightly, like hell you wouldn't come back to see him. You feel his arms go around you and hug you back, his grip is pretty tight but you don’t blame him for that  
  
“Um…. Cupric” you pull away when he starts talking again so you can look up at him, your frown when you see his expression and that his face is kind if flushed as well “yeah? Are you okay? Your face looks teal” he shakes his head as the teal colour deepens and you just keep frowning at him ”then what is wrong?”  
  
He scratches the back of his head and then placed both of his hands on your shoulders and gripped then slightly “uh well I just… Cupric you know how in the movies we watched last night the yellowblood and jadeood were really close and all that stuff” you nod your head and listen intently to what he had to say, frowning as you look at his face with concern  
  
“Uh I was just thinking that, there might be a tiny chance that we could maybe possibly-” you pinch his cheek with irritation as he began rambling and shook your head “just spit it out, you are beginning to ramble”  
  
“D-do you think we could be moirails?”  
  
You stare up and blink at him for a few moments before you start laughing and bury yourself in the tealblood’s chest “oh my god why can’t you just have been blunt with that” you smile up and him and hug him tightly ” I would be honoured to be your moirail salire” you can clearly feel him pump his fist in the air when he laughs happily but you weren’t expecting him to pick you up and spin you around  
  
“Whoa shit dude put me down?!”  
  
“No way cupric~”  
  
You both fall into the snow when salire tripped over his own feet and laugh together as you go down, you elbow him as you glance at his face. He looks so much healthier now.  
  
You roll onto his chest with a smile and rub your nose against his with a smile, you felt so happy; happier then you have been for a /very/ long time. He leans up and presses a kiss to your cold cheeks and puts his arms around you with a hug and a laugh “I put my troll handle in your portable husk top last night so make sure to send me a message when you get to your hive safely okay cupric”  
  
You pinch him with a smile and kiss his cheek back with a smile “you little shit I knew you did something to it while I wasn't looking” he laughs and squirms as you pinch him “no don’t do that you know in ticklish you ass”  
  
You spent the next few minutes tickling your moirail until he is breathing heavily and can’t stop laughing before you get up and brush the snow off you “I think I’d best be going now….” He gets up after you and follows in suite, frowning only slightly as he hugs you “yeah… Cupric when can I see you again?”  
  
You lean up onto you tip toes and kiss the tip of his nose one last time “as soon as possible, I fucking swear on it” you begin to walk away after he returned the kiss and turned back after you started on the path back to the mines, waving as you went. You smile to yourself as you see him wave back and start your descent  
  
You are not looking forward to facing life back in the mines or the trolls that tried to kill you, but you are looking forward to seeing salire again.  
  
That was enough to keep you going.


End file.
